


La verdad es una poción de dos caras

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Stiles, Potions, Potions Accident, Truth Serum, sorry por el spanglish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño accidente con una poción destapa algo que en realidad no era el secreto mejor guardado del mundo pero, eh, que hay que respetar los secretos ajenos por muy obvios que sean.</p><p>Y Stiles Stilinski es un tío legal.</p><p>O algo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdad es una poción de dos caras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Es un poco ~sketchy, pero es que es muh tonto, muh tonto, muh tonto...
> 
> No me responsabilizoooooooooo~~~~~~~
> 
> Love you toah, Lales of mine. <3

Cuando Stiles dijo que quería probar una de las pociones del libro de magia, lo único que no se esperaba era que funcionase.

Borra eso.

Lo único que no esperaba era que Derek gruñese, le sacase el vaso de la mano y se lo bebiera él mismo sin saber siquiera cuál de todas las “recetas” había elegido Stiles.

Lo que sí que esperaba era que saliese mal.

Resulta que las pociones de cambio de voz y de confesión están a dos gramos de muérdago del desastre y por supuesto que en lugar de acabar con la voz aguda de ardilla que Stiles estaba buscando, Derek llevaba dos minutos mirándole fijamente antes de acabar diciendo “por supuesto que ni con lo inteligente que eres puedes estar atento a algo dos minutos seguidos y no hacer peligrar tu vida”.

Stiles le mira, mira a su libro, pasa la página y vuelve a mirar a Derek con la sonrisa más maquiavélica que puede conseguir con su rostro.

“¿Hannah Montana o Miley Cyrus?”, pregunta y, oh, sí que es difícil hablar cuando estás sonriendo tan ampliamente que puedes sentirlo en tus huesos.

“Miley”, responde Derek al instante. “Mierda”.

“¡La magia existe!”, exclama Stiles alzando un puño en el aire de forma victoriosa . “¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!”.

“Querrás decir Slytherin”.

“¡Oye!”.

Derek bufa una pequeña risa, pero no deja de mirarle y si Stiles no se sintiera incómodo, creería que la poción tiene efectos secundarios para quien la prepara. Pero no. Incomodidad confirmada.

Y no es que no esté acostumbrado a que Derek le mire. Nunca podría ser el caso. De hecho, ha habido tantas miradas entre sus interacciones que ambos deben haber perfeccionado ya el hablar con sus ojos. El problema es como le está mirando, con esa estúpida calidez y esa sonrisilla que hace aparecer arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios y en sus ojos y todo da un poco de asco en ese momento porque Derek no le miraría así si no fuera por la poción y no... no puede.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué está pasando, ya ha recogido su mochila y su chaqueta y ya ha salido por la puerta. Porque no es justo y si hay algo que no quiere en este mundo son más injusticias para Derek y mucho menos ser el causante de ellas.

Enterarte de que el mismísimo Derek Hale siente algo por ti gracias a una poción mágica es básicamente lo peor.

Borra eso. Lo peor es no poder celebrar por todo lo alto tu primer triunfo en la magia de comedia romántica porque le has lavado el cerebro a un amigo.

 

*

 

Stiles no pasa una semana evitándole, sólo es que cada vez que aparece Derek casualmente ya era su hora de irse. O no necesitaba tanto el cartón de leche que había ido a comprar. O podía ir más tarde a echar gasolina, con una garrafa, y volver andando.

No porque Derek se le quede mirando fijamente con corazones en los ojos y aunque sabe que el efecto de la poción ya se ha pasado, sigue pareciendo antinatural en sus ojos.

Porque es consciente de que Derek ya le miraba así a veces, tampoco es que sea tonto, pero antes solía apartar la mirada cuando Stiles levantaba la suya y ahora ya ni se molesta en disimular, porque ya no hace falta, porque todo el mundo lo sabe.

Porque Stiles es imbécil.

Así que no le está evitando, sólo evita su presencia.

Sigue mandándole mensajes y llamándole antes de ir a ver a Deaton, por si acaso vuelven a secuestrarle y el veterinario vuelve a no hacer nada más que poner cara de absoluta imparcialidad y abrir la puerta de atrás a los vampiros secuestradores para que no asusten al pomeranian de la señora Smith.

Porque, guay, Deaton, de puta madre.

Y Derek se había vuelto un poco psicótico por aquel entonces con los puntos débiles de la manada y Scott no preocupándose lo suficiente porque era el cumpleaños de Kira y Allison acababa de volver de Francia y... paranoia.

Fue un secuestro amistoso, ¿no? Sólo querían hablar y creyeron que Stiles era el jefazo por haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas y haberse llevado la impresión equivocada durante la reunión.

Porque Stiles puede ser un poco intenso cuando se trata de criaturas de la noche. Lo sabe.

Por eso se siente como un perro arrinconado (jeje) cuando su padre abre la puerta de su cuarto sin llamar y dice “Derek está triste, Stiles. No seas el amigo cabrón”. Y, ¿qué? What? ¿¿Quéee??

Su indignación no conoce límites y no importa cuanto dramatice, sabe a qué se refiere, maldita sea.

“Papá”, dice.

Su padre se gira para mirarle, porque se iba, así, sin más, después de soltar esa bomba.

“¿Sí, Stiles?”.

Stiles no se ríe.

“¿Cómo de triste está?”. Oh, dios, es el amigo cabrón.

“Como si la única persona en la que confía de verdad le hubiera dado una patada en el culo”.

Ouch.

“¿Una como esa?”.

“Con más peso. Con mucho más peso. Con el peso del amor”.

Stiles lanza la almohada a la cara de su padre y le da a la puerta. Y se va riendo, el muy listillo.

Familia...

 

*

 

“Stiles...”.

La poca paciencia que Derek ya demuestra nada más abrir la puerta no le quita las ganas de irse a vivir a Groenlandia y evitar esta humillación de ninguna manera.

“Derek”, dice y se abre paso entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta, “con tu permiso”.

“Por supuesto”.

Stiles sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a Derek cerrar la puerta con hastío.

Es tan gruñón cuando le echa de menos que es hasta adorable.

Ojalá le hubiera dejado declararse con la mirada por sí mismo y no por una estúpida poción.

“Siento haber estado evitándote”, dice, sentándose en el sofá y apoyando la mochila en el suelo con todo el cuidado que recuerda tener. Poco.

“¿Lo hacías?”. Ja. Es adorable cuando intenta hacerse el duro. Fuck it, es adorable siempre.

Derek se sienta también, en la mesa, justo frente a él, por hacer la situación menos romcom de lo que ya era, por supuesto.

“No realmente”, responde, sacando el frasco de su mochila y destapándolo de forma distraída. No quiere que Derek escape corriendo al notar el olor de la poción y esto tiene que salir bien, ¿no? Por el bien de su relación complicada pero simple.

Derek le mira, pacientemente, probablemente consciente de lo que está a punto de suceder y esperando equivocarse.

“No realmente, a juzgar por las doce veces que me llamaste desde el jueves”.

Doce. Guau. No se dio ni cuenta. No suele llamarle tanto en... ¿cinco días?

“Fui a ver a Deaton un montón”, dice y, cierto, tuvo muchas dudas por culpa de su nuevo cargamento de especias mágicas y hay que tener cuidado con los secuestros. Los secuestros son la clave.

Derek asiente con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos, esperando que termine esa farsa que Stiles está montando y poder meterle mano por fin. Probablemente. Sin fliparse mucho, ¿no, Stiles?

Así que Stiles se bebe la poción de un trago y respira profundamente antes de decir “yo también te miro con corazones en los ojos, Derek” con la voz de ardilla hiperactiva más chillona de la historia de los dibujos animados.

Puede escuchar a Derek reírse incluso desde el aparcamiento.

Maldita sea.

 

*

 

La poción tarda doce horas en perder su efecto y la llamada que tiene que hacer a su profesor de Criminología sube hasta el puesto número dos de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida. Justo (justo!) tenía que haberse olvidado de su tutoría ese día. Porque así es su vida.

Y es jueves otra vez y solamente quiere beber hasta desmayarse y olvidarse del muérdago para siempre.

Y de Derek.

Bueno. No. De Derek no quiere olvidarse realmente. Sólo de su culo, porque desde que ha tocado su segunda cerveza es lo único en lo que puede pensar. Y sólo la ha tocado, ni siquiera ha bebido, porque es cerveza mágica. Igual es cerveza mágica de verdad, igual es—

“Stiles”.

De repente Allison le está sacudiendo por el hombro y Scott y Lydia lo miran desde el otro lado de la mesa y no puede haberse perdido tanto en su cabeza. Es raro.

“¿Estás bien, tío?”, le pregunta Scott y Stiles pone cara de que ha tenido voz de ardilla durante medio día y nada podrá estar mal en su vida después de ese punto tan alto en la escala de putadas.

“Estoy pensando”, responde.

“¿En como vas a pedirle perdón a Derek?”. Allison se está riendo pero lo disimula muy bien, lo cual es un don, pero otra putada.

“No”, dice.

No tiene que pedirle perdón, sólo que volver a verle y mirarle fijamente. Porque ese es su rollo.

“¿En cómo vas a hacerle olvidar tu voz de dibujo animado?”, pregunta Lydia entonces, dando en el clavo de una forma que no se había planteado. Porque, a lo mejor, Derek se ha mágicamente desenamorado de él por culpa de su voz de ardilla y... Ni de coña.

“Necesito otra cerveza”, dice Stiles, poniéndose en pie e ignorando a sus amigos. “Necesito todas las cervezas porque tengo que hacer una llamada de teléfono patética y esas cosas se hacen borracho”.

Scott le mira con cara de que no es buena idea, Lydia le juzga silenciosamente y Allison le choca los cinco cuando trae vasos de chupitos y una botella de tequila barato.

Va a ser una noche interesante.

 

*

 

“La magia es un asco”, dice Stiles, abriendo los ojos muy despacito y mirando a su alrededor como reconociendo el terreno. No porque le haga falta, sólo es de farol. Sabe de sobra donde está desde que se despertó y sintió la almohada más mullida del mundo en su mejilla.

La almohada más mullida del mundo y la única que huele a Eau d'Hale.

Además de la suya.

Si es que tenían pistas por todas partes y no sabe cuál de los dos quería ser más obtuso que el otro porque sus vidas son irónicamente patéticas, pero no de forma tan ridícula. Tienen un límite. Hannah Montana y Chip y Chop son sus límites.

“No lo es”, dice Derek, pasando la página de su libro y volviendo a apoyar la mano en el brazo escayolado de Stiles.

Fue una noche interesante, indeed. Aunque no pueda recordarla del todo.

“De acuerdo”, murmura Stiles, dejándose llevar por los dedos mágicos de Derek y en como están haciendo desaparecer el dolor de su brazo, de su cabeza y de su pequeño corazón. “Sólo la forma en que yo hago magia es un asco”.

“Eso sí”.

Stiles le da una patada bajo las mantas y decide que puede acurrucarse hacia él porque dijo algo por la noche que hizo a Derek decirle que le quería justo antes de que se cayera de su propio coche — ya aparcado —, y supone que eso le da el derecho a hacerse un ovillo en la dirección de la cama de Derek que prefiera.

Además de, al parecer, haberle dicho que podrían escribirse versos infinitos dedicados a su culo y sus brazos y su cuello y su estúpido corazón enorme de, cita textualmente, lobo adorable.

Porque cualquiera puede caer en la superficialidad frente a Derek pero Stiles no es idiota. Puede que su cara de mala leche y su peinado de recién levantado y sus ojos de mil colores y sus pantalones ajustados llamasen primero su atención, pero el resto está bien también. Derek mola. Y Stiles tiene cinco años.

“¿Stiles?”.

La voz de Derek es ronca. Porque es temprano, ¿no? Debería ir a por un vaso de agua.

“¿Quep?”.

“Hace quince minutos que estoy leyendo la misma página”.

Oh.

 

*

 

A mediodía empiezan a llegar mensajes a sus teléfonos sobre no-sé-qué emergencia vampírica en la clínica veterinaria, secuestros express y Deaton en peligro, pero la lengua de Stiles está muy ocupada conociendo a la de Derek y su mano buena muy perdida en sus pantalones como para preocuparse por responder.

No es que sea imparcial al respecto, pero nadie va a culparle por inclinar su balanza de prioridades hacia los orgasmos que te cambian la vida en lugar de hacia veterinarios con morales dudosas.

Y Derek sabe lo que hace con sus manos.

Oh, sí.


End file.
